


Clary Fray Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Clary Fray imagines from my Tumblr account





	1. Chapter 1

You walked past Jace's room and saw Clary gawking and stuttering at Jace who seemed to rather enjoy this new Shadowhunters attention. Before he'd even noticed you, you stormed away and headed to the weapons room to train where you found Alec inspecting his weapons.

"What's the Mundane done now?" Alec asked when you began kicking and hitting at a punching bag.

"She can't deal with being a Shadowhunter without clinging to MY half naked boyfriend." You hissed making Alec quirk an eyebrow.

"Why was he... you know what when isn't he shirtless." He had you almost chuckling a little. "It's funny when you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous, I don't get jealous." You huffed childishly and turned to face Alec with your arms crossed.

He picked up and arrow and pretended to inspect it while giving you a knowing look but said nothing as you flounced out of the room.

****************************************************

"Hey, Alec says my angel's feeling jealous." Jace mumbled as he found you waiting for Izzy in her room and slid his arms around your waist.

"First I don't get jealous and two I'm far superior to the little Mundane so I have no need to be jealous." You glared at Jace who chuckled and began pretending to inspect you teasingly.

"This is (Y/N) right, my angel who had to be restrained by both Lightwood's when a fairy climbed on my lap and started..." You cut him off by tugging at his shirt and kissing him. "See." He chuckled when you pulled away.

"Ew guys would out not make out in my room, I love you both but please." Izzy sighed as she strolled into her room.

"Jace was just leaving, his Mundie's probably forgotten how to walk." You grumbled.

"(Y/N) isn't jealous." Jace explained when Izzy shot you a funny look.

************************************************

"Omg are you serious!" You yelled at the redhead who glared at you stubbornly.

"What is your problem?" She snapped back.

"Clary I wouldn't she gets very defensive." Izzy said quickly.

"She thinks just because you're her parabati and she's been a Shadowhunter longer than me she can do what she wants to me!" Clary accused.

"NO I think because you try and mount my boyfriend every time you see him I can hate you, the fact that you dislike Alec because he's serious really gets on my nerves and now you want to blame my Parabati for losing your Mundane and now you expect me to break my people's laws to get it back!"

No one looked at you as you turned on your heels and stormed away, Izzy followed close behind and hugged you when no one was looking. Jace took over once you'd apologised to her for getting so mad.

"Hey... (Y/N), don't you roll your eyes at me just listen." Jace chuckled. "I get that she makes you mad and stuff and I'm sorry for you know everything."

"Alec says I've been jealous...and I guess I'm sorry." Despite what you said Jace knew you meant it and he smiled.

"Alec says I should be spending more time with you than Clary so I'm sorry to." He hummed softly while kissing your lips, then your nose and planting a last one on your forehead before tucking you under his chin in a tight hug. "You know I love you right, no Shadowhunter or anyone will make you love you any less."

"You said that you loved me." You squeaked.

"Yeah but don't let it get out that I'm spreading the love." He chuckled when he managed to make you giggle.


	2. Chapter 2

Young!Reader x Clary / Young!Reader x Jace

"We could ask Luke if he or the packs seen anything?" Alec offered as they walked together, planning to head out and mill around to see if anything interesting popped up.

"It's after school (Y/N) will be back from school, we'll have to stop by a toy store unless you want to take her with us?" Jace muttered as he pulled his phone from his pocket.

"I told you not to give her a toy every time you saw her." Alec chuckled although he knew for a fact that most of Max's clothes had been handed down to you and he'd enjoyed watching your face light up when he'd given you some of them.

"I know but the kids cute." Jace grumbled.

By the time, they'd arrived at the Jade Wolf you were bouncing impatiently by the door while Luke tried to go over papers that were sat in front of him, laughing when you clung to Jace's leg until he dangled a new toy just out of your reach.

"Hey, what do you say?" Luke asked when you excitedly dropped to the floor to tear into the packaging.

"Thank you Jace." You mumbled before Alec cleared his throat. "Thank you, Alec."

"You're welcome." Alec muttered as they sat with Luke.

"Something's going on with the demons, they're after blood... here, this is all the information I've got so far but you might want to look around now and then check it out later." Luke rolled his eyes when you insisted that you sat next to Jace and got him to hold your pencils while you coloured in.

"Can I go with them?" You asked and they all looked at you.

"Don't you want to go see Clary and Simon?" Luke asked and you crinkled your nose.

"I wanna go with Jace, I like the fizzy apple juice." This had the blond avoiding looking at your alpha who chuckled and nodded.

"Fine but it's Clary's birthday so you have to at the police station by dinner time." He warned and you nodded, hurrying to get into black jeans, boots and a matching t-shirt.

"You make a good Shadowhunter." Alec muttered to you, crouching down to help you tie the laces on your boots while Jace and Luke finished talking.

"So, who's Clary and Simon?" Jace asked curiously as he set a drink in front of you, having followed a demon he thought might help.

"They're Mundanes that Luke knows, I like Clay she draws and has hair like me and she's always happy." You smiled and blew bubbles in your drink.

"Oh, cool." Jace muttered, glancing over at the demon he'd been tailing.

"You know he knows you're there." You told Jace who glanced at you. "You smell like angel blood and also you look like one."

"Oh yeah, you know what you look like?" Jace asked, making a face as he thought of something.

"A beautiful werewolf princess who's going to be late for a party." Alec muttered, jerking his head to the door. "I found the one we're looking for and got Izzy to pull up any activity so we can follow it up tonight, shouldn't be big."

"I don't want to go, Jocey makes me eat my vegetables." You grumbled, both boys chuckled and motioned for you to follow them.

"Come on you can take your drink." Jace grabbed your cup and popped the lid on as you grabbed a straw and followed Alec outside.

Jace dropped you off while Alec headed back to find Izzy, you reluctantly clung to Jace while Luke met you outside.

"I'm sure you'll see him soon." Luke chuckled as Jace managed to detangle himself on to have you cling to his arm.

"But Jace is my favourite." You pouted in frustration.

"And you are my favourite Downworlder in the whole wide world, but I have to check up on something and its very dangerous." Jace mumbled to you, crouching down as if it was a secret despite the fact that Luke could hear. "But can you do me a favour and watch Luke for me?"

"Yes, I can do it... and I have this for you." You pulled out a tiny flashlight that Jace knew had probably come out of some sort of mini toy dispenser and would light up absolute nothing.

"You know what, my witch light broke and I could really use this, thanks kiddo." He smiled when you grinned and hugged him before getting into Luke's cruiser, waving until you couldn't see Jace anymore.

*********************************************

Everyone jumped when alarms went off, an unexpected Downworlder was trying to get into the building. When Jace spotted, you he hurried to fix it, expecting you to have simply got turned around.

"Clary!" You gasped and everyone else turned to look at you.

"(Y/N) what're you doing here?" Clary asked as she rushed over. "I'm so glad you're ok!"

"Scary men came to my school and tried to find Luke and Jocey... The house was on fire and I got scared." You cried and she lifted you up with a heaving groan.

"It's ok, Luke's ok." She smiled through tears and Simon hurried over, quickly managing to make you laugh.

"You ok kiddo?" Jace asked when he came back and ruffled your hair.

"I wanna go home." You mumbled into Clary's shoulder.

"We'll try and get hold of Luke, for now (Y/N) you need to stay inside." Alec smiled when you nodded and stick your tongue out at Jace who was making faces at you.

Things went weird after that day. No one told you anything, something Max seemed to complain about all the time, but you got to stay with Jace and Clary so the pack did have to worry about you. You quickly learnt the art of avoiding Izzy's food and that when Alec pinched the bridge of his nose with a deep sigh he'd been pushed too far.

"We'll need the little one." Someone muttered. Jace frowned as he ducked around a corner, you were playing hide and seek and he was worried you'd gone into Hodge's office.

"I can get her." He shook his head and moved on, assuming it was something else and went to find you, stopping when he heard a giggle and spotted you under the stairs.

"You found me." You cheered and giggled as he plopped you onto his shoulders.

"I'm the best Shadowhunter ever, I'll always find you." Jace smiled when you smiled sleepily and set you down so you could go and find Clary.

************************************************************

"(Y/N)." Hodge called and you hurried after him.

"Yes Hodge." You answered politely just like Alec had told you.

"Jace has a job for you but I'll need you to wait here until I've had a chat with Lydia, ok?" He asked and you nodded, waiting obediently until he returned and you followed him out into the streets.

"Where are, we going, shouldn't Jace be with us?" You asked when an unsettling feeling bubbled in your stomach.

"I have her, she's for Valentine, his tests." Hodge said as two huge Shadowhunters appeared.

You screamed and tried to run, even biting them but nothing worked and you were hoisted away. When you finally stopped fighting they set you down but this time you didn't know where you were.

"Hello there." You turned to the voice and your eyes widened in fear. "You're going to help me."

**************************************************

"What're you talking about?" Jace hissed as Hodge cowered below him.

"The pet werewolf you and Clary have?" He grunted. "She's an experiment now."

"You're lying, she's just... she went to find Luke." He snapped, lashing out which turned to a new round of fighting.

He didn't know why he isn't tell Alec when he stopped him, he could have said something and they would have found you together, but this was his fault and he knew it. He couldn't figure out why but it was.

He made the decision to find you alone, make up for it, after all he'd promised to always find you. When he burst into Camille's apartment he had intended on fighting him until he gave you up, getting the information he needed by force.

"Jace please don't." Clary whispered, but he couldn't shake the guilt enough to see reason. He dropped one of his weapons, his other hand tossing something to Alec so quickly only perhaps Simon had seen it.

With that he slowly followed Valentine. He was going to find you, the little wolf pup he and Alec had saved and brought to Luke, even if Clary didn't understand.

"Jace!" Clary screeched but Alec stopped her diving after him.

He spoke softly but she barely registered what he was saying until he held up the tiny torch you'd give Jace and dangled it from his fingers.

"Valentine has (Y/N), Jace will find her, he's too distracted with finding her to think about much else." Alec glanced down at her when Clary seemed to focus on him. "We found her abandoned, she's turned once and it was far, far too early, her parents freaked out and just left her... he carried her under his jacket halfway across New York to get to Luke and made him swear to take care of her."

"It's why he's so close with her, she almost didn't make it but the pack managed to heal her." Izzy mumbled, hugging onto Clary.

"You're sure?" She asked and they both nodded.

"He keeps all of her gifts, even rocks and leaves that she gives him, he wouldn't give this up if it wasn't a message." Alec promised.


	3. Chapter 3

"Will it work?" Clary asked Magnus again, he'd lost count of how many time but he knew she had good reason for it.

"Yes, it is working." He sighed, glancing at the others who were milling around and waiting to be told what to do.

As soon as Jocelyn was awake she embraces Clary who muttered jumbled words through sobbing. The group waited awkwardly, understanding how Clary must feel but feeling as if they were intruding.

"I'm so sorry." She finally muttered and Jocelyn pulled away to look at her daughter. "I lost (Y/N), they took her."

"It is all right, we'll find her." She shushed Clary and soothed her as Alec cleared his throat and lead everyone to a room where people had been gathering to greet Jocelyn and begin planning.

*********************************************

"What's down here?" Jace asked and he was led into a room where a werewolf was being experimented on.

"We need to learn about them, more than just having an alliance with them." The man smirked when Jace's face paled at the thought of you being alone somewhere locked in a place that could turn on you at any second.

"Do you just go out and catch them or do your store them somewhere?" Jace whished he hadn't asked because the cages full of Downworlders seemed worse than the experiments.

There was barely space to breath, everyone was crammed in together, fighting for air. His eyes flew over the people, looking for you, just a flash of red hair or a noise of objection to being squished in, even the sight of you forcefully pushing through the bars.

"Of course, the special ones aren't kept here... they're put somewhere safer." The man smiled as if he knew that Jace had been looking for you and the boy had no option but to nod and follow him rather than question as to where you were hidden.

**********************************************

"This is your new home." A friendly woman smiled down at you as you were locked together in a large room.

"She doesn't speak." One of the men who had brought you in said to the woman who nodded.

You glanced around at the room, you didn't like the smell, or the fact that it appeared to be an entire house spread over one room with a tiny bathroom in one corner, the light from the little room flickering which made the doors shadow dance across the floor.

The man left and the door was locked again. The woman smiled at you but you didn't want to be anywhere near her.


	4. Chapter 4

You were stood a good distance away from Clary, refusing to even look at her, this was all her fault and you weren't sure if you would actually talk to her again. It wasn't until a man carried Simon through the grave yard and began explaining what would happen that you actually acknowledged Clary and her companion.

You watched in horror as the event unfolded before you, moving closer to the man who was stood close to the grave, putting a greater distance between you and your brothers best friend.

"You might not want to watch this." The man said to you when he had to grip your arm to stop you hurrying to help your brother dig his way out.

"No if she is going to force something on him that he didn't want then I'm going to help him, rather than ignore him when he needs me." You snapped, glaring at the red head who looked down at her feet.

"Hey she's doing what she thinks is best for her friend." The blond next to Clary snapped.

"Oh really, if she was she would know that Simon wouldn't want to become a monster, seriously Clary the only reason you're doing this is because you're being selfish." You huffed.

Before Clary could respond a hand burst through the soil and Simon slowly clawed his way out of the ground, you eyed your brother nervously, waiting for someone to move or say something. After a moment Clary stepped forward only for the blond to drag her back when Simon lunged for her, the man who had brought Simon to the grave yard chucked a bag of blood down in front of Simon, which he guzzled down.

"I'll take him with me, he'll be safe and I can help him." The man said looking down at your worried face.

"Thank you." You mumbled. "I should get back before Mom realises I snuck out... I'll call him tomorrow."

Raphael watched you hurry out of the grave yard, shrugging off Clary's attempt at apologising, as you stormed home. Simon's eyes trained on your back, the sickening feeling of wanting to tear into you left him trembling at the thought.

*****************************************

The looming Shadow of Hotel Dumort had an odd feeling of impending doom, although now you understood that feeling you'd had whenever you, Clary and Simon had taken a trip into New York and wondered past it.

After a few minutes of standing still on the spot and gazing up at the hotel you headed towards the door, jumping when it opened although no one was visible in the darkness that filled the building, you wondered through until you found a lit room where Raphael was drinking, what you assumed was blood, from a glass which he set down when you approached him.

"I'm surprised that you came here alone." Raphael muttered.

"Are you quoting old movies?" You asked with a smirk.

"Your brother is doing well." Raphael commented. "I'm sorry he hasn't been himself, he's struggling."

You huffed and twisted your fingers together in your lap. Suddenly you threw your arms around Raphael's neck causing him to flail his own arms until he realised you were hugging hi not attacking.

"Thank you, for doing this for Simon... Clary's just vanished and left us." You were almost in tears so Raphael wasn't sure what to say.

He simply nodded, deciding that he should always be a little weary of you, seeing as you seemed to be at complete ease in his hotel full of vampires.

"You know you should talk to her eventually... but for now you can help me with Simon." Raphael stood from the golden sofa and offered you a hand.

"What're you planning to do with him?" You asked defensively, making the vampire chuckle at your protectiveness of his newest bite-e

"Well to be honest I'm going to stand you the other side of a metal door and prick your finger with a pin to see if he can control himself." Raphael said as if he were discussing his newest outfit.

"And if he can't control himself." You asked dubiously, recalling the last week of Raphael's tests.

"I'll take you back home and let him cool off." He hummed. You gripped his arm and tugged until the vampire rolled his eyes and turned to face you.

"If he isn't better soon I will kick your immortal butt you hear me." You snapped firmly making his eyebrows shoot up.

"Yes ma'am." He muttered with his mouth hanging slightly open as you took the lead as the both of you continued on to Simon's room.


	5. Chapter 5

You watched the three Shadowhunters from your perch on the metal beam of the glass banister, not really caring about the new girl, enough to get involved in whatever had Alec ruffled like an angry bird.

The redhead continued to argue with your leader until he span around and jerked his hand to motion for you to join them. You rolled your eyes and hopped down, strolling across the room, making sure that Alec saw how irritated you were at being dragged into whatever it was that now involved you.

"Go with Clary and help find her Mundane." Alec snapped at you. "Don't argue (Y/N) just do it." Alec sighed before you could object.

"Fine, see you later." You grumbled as you followed Clary out of the building.

****************************************

When you finally found Simon he was playing guitar at the front of a crowd of people and singing. You almost forgot to be sour when you heard the music, Clary led you to a seat and you both waited for him to finish, his face lighting up when he saw you both.

Eventually you were dragged to the back of the stage and through a dark corridor, out into the cold night, to where Simon was waiting by his van.

"Hey guys, how'd I do?" He asked sheepishly.

"You were great." Clary squealed excitedly.

"For a Mundie you weren't that bad." You hummed. He smiled at you and nodded appreciatively before offering you both a lift home.

**************************************

You knocked loudly on Simon's door, a confused woman answering it and calling out to you as you barged your way into the house.

"Hey Simon." You called as you climbed the stairs.

"What oh (Y/N), it's cool Mom she's a friend." Simon said quickly as he led you to his room.

"Your Mom's weird." You commented. Simon froze unsure if he should take offence, or it was your usual blunt analysis of his world.

"Um... right, so why are you here exactly is Clary ok?" He asked quickly.

"Yeah, she's fine but I came to see you." you said with a sigh as you slumped down at the foot of his bed.

"Oh right... well... um." He stuttered. You huffed despite finding his awkwardness weirdly endearing and waited for him to stop bushing.

"I want you to teach me to play the guitar." You looked over to where he was stood, looking surprised by your request. "Please." You added making him chuckle.

"Yeah sure um... here we'll start with my old one." Simon said quickly, sounding excited at the prospect of teaching you.


	6. Chapter 6

“Wow it’s kind of crazy around here.” You muttered as Clary showed you around the institute. She chuckled and nodded.  
“Yeah, it’s nothing like home.” She admitted as you both took a seat in a quiet corner. You could feel Jace and Alec glaring at you but as you’d only met them a couple of times, and you didn’t care what they thought about you, you ignored them.  
“I’m sorry about your mom. It’s going to be weird celebrating Halloween without her. I can still remember how excited we’d all get to go trick or treating with her.” You said softly. She smiled, holding your hand as she nodded.  
“Simon keeps saying how this halloween will be on a full moon.” She said and then smiled fondly. “She used to tell me that a full moon was when mysterious things happen and wishes come true.”  
“I remember that. We used to think it was weird. I guess after this it makes sense.” You said as you gestured around you both. She laughed and nodded, seeming cheered up.


	7. Chapter 7

After finding out the overwhelming information about Shadowhunters, the supernatural and Clary, you had tried to stay out of things. You didn’t want to get too involved. She seemed to enjoy being able to take a break and do ‘mundane things’ as her new friend Izzy explained.

When you’d tried to tell Clary one of your friends had been taken by vampires she’d been too busy with more serious things. So you tried to deal with it yourself. Now you were being taken o a hotel full of vampires and you had no clue what to do. All you’d wanted to do to help your friends. You were regretting your choice to leave Clary out of it. You had definitely greatly underestimated the compassions these vampires had.  
It had been a day since your friend had been taken and now you were just worried about the others that had agreed to come with you and help get them back.  
When you tried to say that you knew Clary and other shadowhunters they laughed it off, some were nervous about the fact that you knew shadowhunters but most came to the conclusion that it would be more fun to drink from you with that knowledge.  
They started bickering and arguing among them and you managed to wriggle out of their grip. One knocked you to your feet, sliding you across the smooth floor of the room they’d brought you into. You as you were sure they were going to pounce a silver whip cracked through the air and snapped around the vampires wrist, yanking him the other direction.

“(Y/N)!” Clary gasped as she pulled you to her feet. She cast a glance over her shoulder to Simon who was nervously fretting behind a furious looking vampire. He snapped at them, shouting as you were helped to your feet. You didn’t have time to take in what he was saying as Clary tried to help you calm down. “What were you thinking!”  
“I just wanted to help! They took…” You jumped when one of the vampires dove forwards, clearly angry. Clary leapt forward and grabbed at the vampire, twisting him in her hands and kicking him. He groaned on the ground and the vampire with Simon rushed to restrain him.  
“One person acting alone can't save the world.“ Clary said and smiled as she hugged you. “But It’s nice that you tried. But please don’t do it again. Now let's go and get your friend.”


	8. The Sight

The advice had been to find the High-Warlock of Brooklyn and he could fix everything. The fact that they had mentioned warlock in the same conversation as finding someone to fix the weird things you were seeing, made you feel worse.

Being back in Brooklyn made you feel uncomfortable. Your family had moved away when you had started to see things. Monsters, demonic faces on strangers in the street and black leather clad gang members, covered in tattoos. Someone had found you and explained that you had something called the sight and that you were valuable in the war against Nephalim. You’d run away from home when you found that they had convinced your parents into some sort of cult like worship of your gift.

Now you were stumbling through the streets, away from a stranger who had been staring at you. Though in their defence, you’d been staring at what you thought could be a stinger arching from their back. Starting to run at the sound of footsteps you tried to remember the name of the street, Magnus Bane’s home was on. You plunge into someone and gasp as you straighten up. “Clary?” you said uncertainty as you looked at the girl in front of you. She looked just like Clary but she was dressed like the… the people that were supposed to be Nephailim.  
“They can see you? I swear if this is another secret Shadowhunter thing..!” A blond boy said as he came up to her.  
“Oh god. This is it. I’m finally cracking. I’m going insane.” You muttered to yourself as you tried to hold onto the wall. Your legs buckled under you and Clary grabbed hold of you. “Magnus Bane isn’t even real. Just someone you made up.” You muttered.  
“Wait, did they say Magnus?” Another voice added.  
“We don’t have time for this, we need to get that demon. They’re hunting down Mundanes!” A third, or maybe fourth voice said.

“Izzy, you deal with that. Alec will you help me take (Y/N) to…”

********************

You shot up to your feet and stumbled around the strange room. You couldn’t tell where you were or who had gotten hold of you but you soon recognised Clary. “(Y/N), you’re ok. I got you to Magnus.”  
“You’re lucky you ran into Clary. Alec said some sort of Demon was following you.” A man said quickly as he hurried over.  
“This is real?”  
“It is.” He answered.  
“You’re real, not some sort of fever dream?”  
“It’s been a long time since someones asked me that, but yes.”  
“You’re telling me I’m not insane. That all that stuff I’ve been seeing is real! Those people that got to my parents want me to… look for Nephilim!” You rambled on and Clary hurried over to give you a hug.  
“That would explain what those new demons are doing in town.” Alec said from the edge of your view. Magnus hummed in agreement and moved so Cary could sit with you.  
“You’ve been seeing these things for a while?” She asked and you nodded.  
“It’s why we moved. The doctor I saw said it would help. We just live in a gated community of… weirdos that want to hunt Nephilim.” You answered.  
“We have to help protect (Y/N). I know Simon will agree with me so that means, Raphael will agree. There’s no way Luke will let (Y/N) be used like that. He wouldn’t allow it.” Clary said firmly to Alec who sighed.  
“If Magnus can keep him here for a few days and figure out what's going on. Then I am sure that some sort of amnesty can be offered.” Alec said diplomatically.  
“I don’t need a few days. He’s always had the sight. The only difference is that Jocelyn and I are no longer powerful enough to keep him from seeing things. We haven’t been for a long while.” Magnus said casually.  
“You knew that this would happen to him!” Clary snapped and he shook his head.  
“I knew that I hadn’t heard from the warlocks I asked to watch over him, for a long while. I certainly didn't think that a demonic cult had gotten their hands on his family. Your mother tried to beg and plead for him to stay. She even offered to take him on when his parents said he was too much for them. There was nothing we could do.” Magnus offered and Clary could see by the strained pain on his face he was being honest with her.  
“So what are you going to do, to help him now?” She demanded.  
“Unfortunately it is now up to you Clary. You can craft your own runes. He isn’t one of you but he isn’t human. Not demonic but… something. You’ll need to craft a run for him and I will ask for the warlocks and vampires to be on the lookout for the people after him. I’m sure Luke will do that same.” Magnus explained and you felt Clary’s hand squeeze on your shoulder.  
“I’m not human?” You asked and he sighed.  
“Yes and no. Which is not the answer that you want. But someone like you is in between it all. It’s rare and hard to deal with.” Magnus explained to you as he gave you a warm drink.  
“But we’re here for you. You’re not alone. We’ll go and find Simon and I just know Izzy will like you.” Clary said as she hugged you again. You smiled and let out a shaky sigh. It was good to have Clary with you. Even if it meant what little of your world you had worked so hard to protect had shattered. Clary and Simon were your family now. And they were with you. A tear ran down your cheek as you started into the swirling steam coming off your drink. They were real and with you.


End file.
